fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.42
Okay, so this episode has been written by Arend. This episode is different than the other episodes that Arend has written, and may contain mature content and violence or something similar. You have been warned. Have a nice day ♪ WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME: We left Episode 41 at a point where Hiro is about to kill Steel, since he was assigned this. Arend: Here's already the first difference: A short "what happened last time"! Back to the story! ---- Hiro fires. Steel: (thinking) This might be my end... Wow that bullet is slow... but I'm paralyzed... No other choice than starting flashbacks... Steel sees himself as a baby... as a teenager... and... a baseball match. Steel (thinking): F**k, somebody taped over a baseball match. The bullet is fast again, and Steel can move again. Since the bullet is fast again, Steel has too less time to avoid. But suddenly, a shield defends Steel. Hiro: SH*T! ML: WTF!? Steel: Pesh? You saved me? Pesh: Indeed. But not only me. Suddenly, every contestant appears. Steel: Huh? Everyone? McBoo: Yeah, and you know why? Clyde: We do NOT trust you all anymore. 3.14: So we spied you two every night since Locke got promoted. PKB: And we don't wanna get someone killed, so you know we must show up! YE Nook: Yup! Ginourm: Gosh, I'd never expect Hiro should kill Steel. Henry: Huh? Ginourm, I thought you did. Ginourm: No, I expected he should kill Locke, but not someone else. Tulip: What actually got into you, Locke? ML: I was promoted. Everyone here knows. Heart: She meant, why do you want to kill Steel. ML: "Me?" If you spied me, you should know that not only I wanted that. Tulip: Good. What have gotten in you and the producers, killing Steel? ML: I'm not telling that. ML suddenly picked up an Uzi. ML: I'm only telling that you all die. ML shot a missile at YE Nook. In slow motion, YE Nook avoided the missile in a sort of matrix style. Tulip: Wow, YE! I love you... YE Nook: Yup! Hiro is shooting bullets at Pesh, which defended himself with his shield. Hiro then kicked Pesh's shield out of his hands. Hiro: Ha-HA! Now you will die! Hiro triggered, but nothing happened. Hiro: SH*T! I'm out of ammo! ML: Not yet, here's another pistol! ML threw the pistol to Hiro. Hiro: And NOW you'll die, Pouchet-of-nothing! Hiro triggered again, but still, nothing happened. Hiro: Say Locke, is this one loaded? ML: Yea, I dunno why it won't shot. Hiro: I'll check it out. Suddenly, the pistol shot out of itself in Hiro's face. Hiro got a bullet in it's mouth and sees pitch-black of the ash. Everyone: (laughs) Pesh: That's what I call: Pure Slapstick! Hiro: *Sput!* GRR, you find it funny!? Well, maybe you find this too! Hiro throws the pistol to Pesh's head. Hiro: that's What I''' call pure slapstick! Pesh: Since you joined the main villain, I'll let you meet my sword! Hiro: That dagger!? You cannot even hit a f**k with that thing! Pesh slams Hiro with his sword. Hiro: OUCH! Pesh: No, I couldn't hit a f**k with my sword... but I could hit a Hiro. Hiro: That's not even funny! Pesh: No. It hurts. Literally. While Pesh and Hiro continue with slapstick battles, we watch the rest, continuing with action. ML: This is going bad, everyone's attacking me. ML: Unless I use... ML: IDEA! Locke grabs a strange machine and uses it. Nightwolf: What the sh*t happens? ML: Dude, I used a cloning machine. Now there are ten Lockes. Locke then shoots on the machine. ML: and that stays so. Locke clone #1: Prepare to see your blood! Locke clone #2: Prepare to feel missiles! All Lockes: PREPARE TO DIE! The Lockes triggered their Uzis. Ginourm suddenly threw a spiked ball to the missiles in a split second. Ginourm: Whew. Locke clone #3: Grr, you pesky little spike! Eat this! The Locke clone shot again, and Ginourm ate it. Locke clone #3: Dude, not literally. Ginourm: Oh? then I'll spit it out. Ginourm spit the missile out in a blazing speed that the third Locke clone can't handle and then... disappears. Locke clone #4: NO! Now we're with fr****ng nine Lockes! PKB threw a shuriken to the fourth Locke clone, which then disappears. PKB: ...Shut up. Locke clone #5: How can he shut up if he's already gone? Suddenly, Hiro fell on the Locke clones 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9. Pesh: I'm done with him. McBoo: 'kay. Nice move. Pesh: Thanks. Suddenly, someone which looks like a judge counts from one to ten at Hiro. Judge: ...8... 9... 10... KO! The judge disappears. ML: SH*T, now we're with 3. Pesh: I guess not... Pushy, attack! The Pushy hits the three Lockes, two of them disappears. The real Locke looks KO as well. One hour later... Locke is found on a bed, surrounded by some contestants. ML: ...w-where am I? 3.14: You need to say us why the producers wanna murder us, and that you agreed? ML: Murder? Agreed? Dude, I never remembered that. Everyone: *gasp* What? Pesh: That's strange... very strange... McBoo: Do you remember you were promoted by an yellow-eyed guy. ML: No, but I can remember the character. ML: Me made me sleep with a pendent or something... Nightwolf: ...Could he be hypnotized by that bald guy? YE Nook: Yup! Heart appears from a different room. Pesh: How's with Hiro? Heart: I dunno. He said hen only wanted to kill Locke again, but he said his last remembrance was that a yellow-eyed guy made him asleep with a pendent... Nightwolf: ...Could he be hypnotized by that bald guy again? YE Nook: Yup! Pesh: We've nothing about Nook here. Pesh: ...or... Do we? '''Did the Yellow-Eyed Man hypnotize Locke and Hiro? What would happen in the last eight episodes of this season? And what happened to the prisoners? See that in The next episode! Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters